


Hard to Focus

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, implied injury, selfless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: I had the idea mid-block, and now— we see what happens when Ike stumbles home hurt (bad, hurt very badly.)
Relationships: Skittery/Ike
Kudos: 5





	Hard to Focus

**Author's Note:**

> !!! TWs: implied injury, implied stab wound/blood, and hospitals !!!!
> 
> Also:  
> Starts in Ike’s view, the little ‘••’ is a POV change

His legs surprisingly carried through the pain, his throat growing warmer and tighter as he collapsed, luckily through the doorway as the two worried tenants rushed to the boy’s side. 

‘𝘎𝘰-! 𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘱𝘩𝘰-‘ the rest was a blur, he could see Skittery last before his eyes pulled shut. 

••

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱.

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱. 

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱.

𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘱. 

Slow, but a healthy heartbeat. Tedious, if Skittery were the one hooked to that machine, he doubted he’d be within a ‘healthy’ rhythm, his mind going miles faster than he’d ever imagine. His hand gripped Ike’s, a his pinky finger mindlessly toying with the other’s palm, joking the idea that he’d wake up and complain right away with Kloppman for a while. 

As the night came, the boy curled into his seat, hand still in Ike’s, tear trails fresh as he attempted to dream of something happy, something with a healthier— unharmed- partner. 

••

The beeping, loud— for a moment- he’d flashed to when Skit had been in the hospital, shooting up- but as he saw both Skittery and Kloppman besides eachother in chairs, he knew otherwise.

His mind wouldn’t slow, replaying both of his visits now, a knife— a knife that bastard used on Skittery and jack and everyone he cares about now— the words. The words didn’t stop. 

He glanced to the seat besides him, to try and pull himself back to reality, noticing the hand, he smiled weakly, squeezing Skittery’s weakly, carefully sliding down for his own comfort and keeping his head towards him, so he’d be able to make sure he was safe. Lifting the boy’s hand slowly, he set it onto his cheek, sighing weakly as he finally attempted to give into sleep.


End file.
